life, love, death
by vampiregirl42
Summary: what happens when rose turns strgoi? and she is saved and heal by adrian? will the end up together? or will dimitri come back to take her from them and make her strgoi once again? rated t just in case.
1. awakened

Chapter 1

"Rose? Where are you?" I asked. We have been searching for days ever since the attack. She has gone missing. We only haven't checked the caves. That where I am now searching for Rose.

"Adrian? Is that you?" she called out, her voice shaking.

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Over here." I walked, following her voice. I saw her on the ground crying. She looked pale, really pale.

"Rose what's wrong?" she looked up, her eyes weren't the beautiful brown I loved so much, and they were a blood red. she could not be, but she was a strgoi.

"he turned me. Dimitri. i dont know why he did it. we were heading back when he grabbed me from behind and brougt me back here."

"Rose i can heal you, you can be shadow kissed just like before, but you will be bound to me. not her. is that okay?"

all she did was nod her head. i took that as a yes. i put my hand on her. looking into her eyes, i knew this was taking alot out of me but it was worth it. the red got fainter and fainter, until brown started to fill it place. her skin darkened, that tan color. she looked just as beautiful as a strgoi, but i liked her better this way.

"Thank you Adrian. but he is gone, your not, and i owe you whatever you want. i promise." she stopped crying, and she would do anything that i wanted. i wanted a fair shot. her heart always was with Dimitri. but now maybe it could be with me.

"Come on rose, we have to go back to the academy. Everyone is looking for you. Lissa is really worried. even Christian."

"wow who would ever og guessed." i saw smile. "Come on. I got make sure eveyone knows i am alive. "

i smiled. and we started to head back to the academy. hand in hand how i always wanted it to be.

**sorry it is short, my first one. so did it stink or rock! click on the green button and review, give me some ideas of what should happen next! r&r.**

**from, vampiregirl42**


	2. broken bond?

Chapter 2

We got back to the academy; Lissa ran up and hugged Rose.

"Why did you leave? I was so worried! You should have known! I am so glad your back!" Lissa screamed with excitement and worry within her voice.

"I couldn't Liss, and I can't, and will never be able to again." Rose was going to tell about what happened, and how she is only bounded with me not Lissa.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"Rose we should wait. Tell her later, at dinner." I said.

"The longer I wait, the harder it is going to be to tell her." she turned her head to me then back to Lissa. "Liss I am not bounded to you anymore. Dimitri, he turned strgoi, and he turned me. I refused to go with him, and he left me there in the caves. Adrian," she turned to look at me. "Adrian, he saved me, healed me. But no matter what I will be your guardian, for the rest of my life. I could be 80 and I still will be guarding you. I promise."

"But Rose maybe, your bounded to both of us, maybe. Is it possible?" Lissa looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes, I felt bad, really bad about this. "Right Adrian? Is it, please tell me it is. I was just starting to learn if Rose was in trouble. Now she could be dead! And it would be my fault!" She buried her face in her hands and started to cry.

"Sorry Lissa, I wouldn't of, if you could. I mean she wouldn't be able to get inside the gate. I am sorry." It must have really hurt Lissa, thinking that her best friend could be dead at any time, when she might be able to help. What about Rose?

"Don't cry its okay. I mean, I will still be your guardian. Let's go inside, it is cold out here. Please don't cry." Rose took Lissa by the hand, and started to pull her inside.

I fell so badly, really, really bad. What is going to happen to Lissa? What about Rose?


	3. it could mean she is dead

Life, love, death3

We walked back inside the academy and head straight to the headmistress, to tell Rose is back.

We walk down the hall getting stares from everyone that sees us. The mumble things like 'How is she alive?' 'When did they get back?' some you could barley make out, and others well by others I mean Jesse Zelokos.

"Hey Hathaway! You lived, who saved you this time, Adrian or Lissa? Because you know you are a crumby guardian, Lissa will be killed because of you. You will be spending too much time with Adrian. You shouldn't be her guardian! When you could have the best Moroi, me! Jesse Zelokos!" He said as we walked down the hallway. She stopped as soon as he commented she was a crumby guardian.

"Zelokos, I am one of the best dang guardians here. And if had to guard you, I would throw you to a pack of strgoi in a second. So when you turn, it still would be my job to kill. And you will be done by my hand." She turned and replied, in the coldest voice she could come up with, if he said another word it wouldn't matter if he was strgoi or not.

"I know. And you wouldn't be strong enough to beat me. So we could live happily ever after. Of coarse if did turn you would be to busy with your boyfriend here to notice it." That pushed both of us off the edge, while Lissa tried to calm Rose down, without talking to her. And I heard everyone of those words clear as crystal. A three way bond.

Rose realized it too and she was there frozen like statue. As I lunged for Jesse and pinned him to the floor. Rose was there faster than I ever seen her, she ran over and threw me over Jesse. She pinned him to the wall.

"Who is the best guardian here?" She asked.

"You Hathaway." He said. She loosened her hold on him and let him fall to the floor.

"Thanks Zelokos and I will be Lissa guardian." her voice was filled with so much attitude, it was scary.

_Come on Rose._

**Is this like a three way bond? Adrian? Lissa? **

Rose I cant believe this is happening, Lissa you too. 

_Omg! Guys look behind you, it is Dimitri. And he isn't a dhampir._

Rose turned first, and then I turned. It was Dimitri, and he wasn't a happy strgoi.

"Roza, why did you come back here? I mean look at it, it let us in." her faced looked almost as pale as mine. She had no stake, I did she told me to pick it up in the caves and did it was in my pocket.

"_Us?_" She asked her eyes didn't make contact with his red ones. She knew that he thought she was still strgoi. Well did I have news for him? I saved her! HA!

**Shut up Adrian! He could kill every one of us in this hallway. Give me my stake, put it in my hand. **

Okay, here. 

Her hand was behind her back as I handed it to her.

**Run, both of you. Tell them bruia. It means storm in Russian. They will know. Tell them from Rose, Rose Hathaway. Hurry!**

_Rose, let me help, let me get Christian maybe he can-_

**No, I did that once, and he almost got killed. Go now!**

Rose, if you die, I want to let you know I love you, you and only you forever.

**I love too Adrian. Lissa you're like my sister and I can't protect you if you don't do this, now.**

_Bye Rose. _

Bye little dhampir. 

Lissa and I ran, as fast as we could. Then we found Stan.

"Bruia! Rose said to tell you bruia!" I Panted. And like that he was gone.

I opened myself up to her. And she was hanging off the roof!

She looked him in the eyes. He knew I saved her, oh boy I was dead, the next one in line.

"I couldn't become, like you! I want to live! I died once! Twice! I will do it again! Your heart may beat, you may breath, you may eat, but what you have isn't living! What I have is. And I can die you can't! Immortal! Mortal!" She let go, and he wasn't fast enough. She fell.

My heart was breaking, she couldn't die! No! I was out of her head by now. Something or someone pushed me out. And I hope it wasn't something, it could mean she is dead.


	4. faked it

**Read my new story ****Playing Dead ****by me!**

**Well that is it, thanks!!!!!!!**

Chapter 4

APOV

I ran out to the roof, Rose couldn't die! She was my little dhampir! I ran as fast as my legs obliged me to go.

He was standing there, Dimitri, the one responsible for killing Rose, or at least attempting.

I ran over to where the ledge was and looked over, she was there. Rose was there. Lying on the ground, she moved and looked up. Shocked to me, she was fine, a few cuts and bruises but other than that fine. I could heal her anyway.

**Adrian! Don't let Dimitri see I am still alive! He will kill me, and I don't even think Lissa can bring me back, no offense. Just act all sad and go back to your room. You told them right? Bruia? Where's Lissa? Are you okay?**

_**I am fine and I don't know where Lissa is but I will go find out if you want, or we can do that three way bond thong again. But how did you live?**_

**I looked before I fell, well I fell and there is a door thing below me, so I grabbed onto a window sill and jumped, then I just lye down after that. **

**Omg! Rose is that you!? Are you okay? Does Dimitri have you, I see Adrian on the roof, looking at you. Did you jump or something? You didn't have to kill yourself! Wait, can you hear me?**

**I am fine, wait how did you and Adrian see into my head? **

_**I don't know.**_

**I don't know. **

**But I can still see into yours right? Wait let me check, **long pause. I felt someone or something was watching throw my eyes, Rose. **Yup I can. So a three way bond interesting. Adrian looks out!**

Dimitri came up from behind me and tried to grab me, I moved and jumped down. Shit! I don't know how to land and it is like 10 stories high!

I was about a foot to my death, when something was holding me up. Air. I looked over and saw Jesse? Saving my ass? He let me down, so it didn't hurt, well a lot **(I don't know if Jesse has air, they say it sometime in the third book but I am too lazy to look, and I was going to use Mia but she has water so….)**

"Jesse?" Roses and I voice echoed each other.

"You saved Adrian, why?" Rose asked.

"For you Hathaway, it would hurt you if you lost him, and I don't want that." He said.

WOW!

"You just did something nice for me Jesse. Thank you." She went up hugged him, his face looked shocked but I could tell by his aura that he loved her. And Rose was thankful.

"Oh well, did I say for me? I mean Lissa, and everyone else. Not me." He smirked.

"Sure, Zelokov sure." She had sarcasm in her voice, and boy was it hot.

_God Rose you are hot, and perfect, and smart, and funny, and everything. _Jesse thought.

Wait thought? A new sprit power! Awesome!

**A new sprit power thing!? That is great! So you can read my mind now cant you? **She pulled away and looked at me. I nodded. **SHIT!**

"Shit! Jesse looks out!" She pulled him to the ground, the strigoi were on campus, I thought they put up the wards, She got up and kick a strigoi in the face, he must be new because she had killed him within five seconds. Then a real challenge came. Dimitri.

They knew all there moves, and just knew each other. And this time he wasn't going to show mercy.

._ (I am putting it to show there moves so bold are Rose and underlined is Dimitri. And these aren't thought they are actions. They are hitting each other. Sorry if it is confusin_g) (_Hit=hit the person. Hit=like really fight hit. Miss=miss person. Flinch=like they flinched getting hit or something.)_

**Kick-hit-flinch**

Arm swing-miss

**Hit-hit-hit-hit-hit-hit-swing with stake- hit chest**

Scream in pain

**Lunged- pin- trying to stake**

Block-block-block- hit with stake in heart

**Dig stake into heart**

Dead

Right before he died, his eyes widened in shock and went back to there original brown. He got his color back and muttered something like 'thank you'.

"Get inside now." She ordered, as she stood up and pushed into the door, leading into the cafeteria.

"Rose, you found two people wandering. Good. How many have you killed so far?" Alberta asked.

"Three, Nathan, some random one and Dimitri." Her voice was emotionless. But her aura showed, relief, hurt, proud ness and love.

"Did you just find them, or were _they_ being attacked?" Stan asked, coming up from behind Alberta. Referring to Jesse and I.

"I first found Dimitri, but ran and hid. Running into Nathan, the one who changed Dimitri, killing him, jumping off the roof, Adrian jumping after me from being attacked from Dimitri, Jesse saving his ass, with air. Then a young one came, I killed it, and then I fought Dimitri, killed him too. So both." She explained she got good at that guardian mask thing; it looked as if it had no affect on her at all.

Lissa came out of no where and ran up and hugged Rose and I. She just looked at Jesse.

"He saved Adrian ass Lissa, be nice." She understood and hugged him, whispering 'thank you'.

Ralf came up behind Lissa and poked her.

**Lissa, Ralf. **Her voices sounded angry as it rang throw Lissa's and I head.

Lissa turned around and looked at Ralf.

"Hathaway, you are alive! And Lissa too, and Adrian?! I am surprised that you could keep them all safe from harm, seeing how crappy your guardian skills are. Poor Lissa, she won't last a day after graduation with you as a guardian, you will be too caught up making babies with Adrian here, his personal blood whore." Ralf said, looking at Rose.

"Leave now. Or you wont see graduation." She threatened.

"No, you filthy blood whore." He crossed then line, Rose stepped forward and punched him in the face.

"I told you to leave." Her voice menacing.

"Come-come-on-Jess-Jesse." He stammered. Blood covered his face; she broke his nose, for sure.

"No, you are on your own Ralf. Get the hell away from all of us, or you will have more than a broken nose." Jesse threatened. He got up and walked away, holding his nose, heading to the nurse.

"Rose, you shouldn't have done that." Alberta said.

"What is my punishment?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing, he deserved it." Alberta smirked, Stan smiled.

"Thanks Alberta, Stan."

"You have always been one of the best students here. And the worst, behavior wise, but even thought we get on each others nerves, you have good judgment on what to do to people and not to do." Stan said, Alberta shook her head and they walked away.

"Oh, I know." Rose said with a smirk after them.

**Did you like it? Jesse is now good, yeah! R&R!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	5. interruptions

Chapter 5

APOV

Was it possible to love someone as much as I loved Rose? Could anyone comprehend, that I couldn't survive with out her? She might as well be the hottest thing to ever walk the planet, but her personality was really what caught my attention, her aura.

It was black, which meant dead, but she was alive, she was walking breathing, mine, living, laughing, bitching, when needed, fighting, kicking ass, but she was dead. Lissa healed her, now I healed her; she was bonded with me as well as Lissa, and today was graduation. And there had been some discussions of weather her to guard me or Lissa, I vote me, but of course, I just love her, Lissa, they are like sisters. I need Rose, I need her for the air I breath, every breath I take from the day I saw her at the ski lodge, was for her, just to see her, to here her voice, to smell her scent everything was now about her in my life. I promised my I would never leave her, I promised myself, I promised that when I found the one that I wouldn't let her out of my grip. Was I losing myself? How could I, Adrian Ivashkov, be stuck on one girl when I had sex with over 50 so far, and now I only long for her, not her touch, not her scent, not anything like that, her love? I just wanted Rose to love me, will that ever come true, but I think it has, she just wont admit it, I mean I had kissed her a few times so far and she didn't pull away, but most of the times Zelokov was watching. Was it all for him? No, no way in hell would she do it for him, I mean sure he might be attractive to some girls, but why would Rose fall for him again? It didn't matter, I loved her, and I love Rose, Rosemarie Hathaway.

I stood in the cafeteria, along with the rest of the students, I was to be assigned a guardian today along with the regular graduating class, and good thing too, and Rose was in this class. There I go again thinking about Rose, in am becoming like a stalker, soon she might think I was one.

They called out names of moroi and the ones who will be there guardians. Then it come Rose.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are assigned to………….." Alberta stopped mid-sentence, it was Lissa, and it was always Lissa, why was I always second place? Alberta turned around and I heard them whispering, I heard a few words like, 'Princess Vailissa, Lord Ivashkov, Lord Ozera.' Wait Christian!? He wasn't part of all of this! Just me and Lissa! "Rosemarie Hathaway you will be guarding Adrian Ivashkov." I beat out Lissa, I saw Lissa's face drop, like she knew Rose was hers and only hers, and Roses face was in shock as well but I saw a hint of a smile as well.

Rose walked up to the stage, got her information about me, and walked to me. I can't believe it, I got Rose, and she was my guardian.

"Now you stuck with me, and I am stuck with you, great this is going to be hell." She teased.

"Come on Rose, it won't be that bad, you will be fine."

"Yeah I know, I just like to annoy you." She smirked, and we started to walk towards the car.

* * *

I thought Rose went into shock, because she didn't say anything for about 5 minutes, was it really that bad? It was a huge house; it had 8 rooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 kitchens, 2 floors. There were glass stairs that seemed to freak Rose out, and it was fully furnished. If I was living with the most important person in my life I might as well make her comfortable.

"Adrian, this is, wow, amazing."

"Good I hoped you like it."

"Did you buy this for me?" Did she know me that well? Of course I did, wait she could get into my head, so I guess she did. "You didn't have to buy this, I mean I am you r guardian."

"Come one lets sit down," I walked her over to the couch, she awed in amazement as we went to sit on the couch in front of the 50flatsrceen. I turned on the radio, and the perfect song was on, one just for us.

**Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Every time you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl.**

This is what she did to me. I couldn't live without her.

**I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms**

Here tonight

Hey baby, when we are together, doing things that we love.  
Everytime you're near I feel like I'm in heaven, feeling high  
I don't want to let go, girl.  
I just need you to know girl.

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms

If I was going to die, it was with her and only her, she was my only reason for living, and I promise to love her forever**.**

I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, through Time and Time...  
No promises

I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
No Promises  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love

No promises

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms

I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,  
No promises.  
Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms  
Here tonight.

I looked over at Rose, she had tears running down her face, she got it, she got this is what she is to me.

"I love you Rose." I whispered into her ear.

She stayed silent and looked at me, suddenly I felt her lips crash down on mine, and I instantly responded to the kiss, I licked her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth, permission granted. I touched her tong and she moaned, I just made Rose moan! Her hands intertwined in my hair, and I wrapped my hands around her waist, pushing her down on the couch, I was on top, and she was beneath me. She pulled herself up to close the so little space there was between us.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and we both groaned in displeasure.

"Let me in, I saved you ass Ivashkov!" Jesse shouted.

I reluctantly pulled away from Rose and went to answer the door.

"Yes?" I asked facing him and his guardian, Eddie. I felt bad for him, I mean he was nicer now, but he still wasn't an angel, but then again, neither was Rose, so who was I to complain.

"I wanted to see Rose." He satiated simply.

"You interrupted us to see Rose?" I was annoyed, I finally got Rose to really kiss me, and then he comes busting into the door, ruining the whole thing.

"Well, both of you, I just wanted see Rose more. You have to come back to court; there are more strigoi than we though, to many for even Rise to handle by herself, Belikov back." *Gasps from the audience* oh shit.

**Okay, so I killed Dimitri and now he is back. The stake was infused with some spirit, so it had just enough to bring him back. I think Rose and Adrian are officially together now right? R&R PLEASE!**

**Rose-Ozera-Ivashkov**


	6. the devil himself

**Oh my god, I know I haven't updated in forever, if you guys reviewed more then I would update sooner……anyway I hope you like the chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed, and check out my other stories, Poisonous Rose and Sparkly Pixie! And for graduation Lissa got Alberta and Stan.**

**~Naomi~**

Chapter 6

APOV

_"Well, both of you, I just wanted see Rose more. You have to come back to court; there are more strigoi than we though, to many for even Rise to handle by herself, Belikov back." *Gasps from the audience* oh shit._

"No." I whispered. They were going to get Rose killed, right after she is finally mine.

"What?! No I staked him! Shit, shit, shit!" Rose screamed from the couch. She soon came behind me. "I can't kill him a third time, I could barley the second, I only did because you and Jesse were there." She whispered.

"Jesse comes inside." It hurt to even let him, just because he loved Rose and I felt bad for him, but I also was in cloud 9, I was so happy.

He walked inside and went to sit on the couch, me and Rose followed, Rose sitting next to him and me next to her, my arm wrapped around her shoulders.

I looked at his aura and it showed jealousy, love, and mostly hurt.

_Adrian what do I do? _

**I don't know Rose, but I don't want you to fight, not when I finally have you. Losing you will just be too unbearable, please don't go Rose, I love you.**

_I love you Adrian but I'm sorry I have to; after all I'm still a guardian. _

**Rose, please, you could just resign and live with me. We could have a family, children, and your mom wont be very happy but at this point I don't care. Please Rose doesn't leave. **

_Jesse must think we are insane._

**What?**

I looked over to Jesse, and he was looking at us like we were insane, which we most likely looked like.

JPOV

They were talking in there heads again, damn, why can't I do that with Rose? I love her so much, but Adrian got her, jealousy, love and hurt flowed through me. It hurt so much to see her with Ivashkov, and it will hurt more if they do start a family and if she does die, that will be the worse pain of all, I wouldn't be able to live.

"Jesse, does she have to go?" Pain was on his face, and fear of losing her.

"Yes, she is a guardian, and that is what she will remain to be." I hoped he picked up on what I was hinting at.

"She doesn't have to be Zelokovs." He had venom in his voice when he said my name.

"She should have resigned already then." I remarked.

"Stop it!" Rose shouted she knew what we were talking about; my blood was boiling from pure jealousy.

"Rose, please don't do this." Adrian whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Adrian." She said, in the faintest whisper. "I am a guardian, that is what I trained to be, and what I chosen, Jesse is right."

"Rose can I talk to you outside?" I asked.

"Sure," She got up, and Adrian gave me a look of pure hatred, as I walked outside, my arm around Roses waist.

We were out on the front porch.

"Rose in know this is kind of late, but I truly love you."

She looked at me, and she smiled a sad smiled.

"I know you are with Adrian, but I just want-" I was interrupted by Roses lips pressing softly against mine, it was just a friendly kiss, but it was a kiss. She kissed me; I am there happiest man in the world now!

APOV

I saw Rose and Jesse talking when all of a sudden; Rose leaned up and kissed him! I knew it was just a friendly kiss, that really meant nothing, but I still wanted to kill Jesse.

Jesse looked at if he was going to explode with happiness, just from one brushing of the lips? How long have Jesse had a crush on Rose?

I started to stare at him and read his whole entire past, including when Rose and him almost got-it-on in the old abandoned lounge. That just really pissed me off.

JPOV

I suddenly felt weird and memories flashed through my head, and when I and Rose were in the lounge it lingered there, for a few minutes. I felt as if I was reliving the moment, every felling and the touch of her skin, even just a brushing felt amazing.

I felt amazing again, as if she was doing it again, we were and I felt her skin against mine, I was so happy, the happiest person alive, I just wanted to do it to her right then and there, but I knew I couldn't so I didn't, then the feeling stopped.

Every feeling I felt them have vanished, I just felt me, and rose was looking at me like I was crazy. I looked into her eyes, and it seemed like I was drowning in those deep, brown, beautiful, eyes.

"I love you so much Rose."

APOV

I heard what Jesse said this time, and I was even more pissed then I was before.

"I love you so much Rose." He whispered.

I walked to the door, and practically broke off the door in the process. Rose heard me and turned around, standing in front of him, Rose stood. **Oh now she protecting him?**I thought.

_Adrian calm down, I love one person and that is you._

I stood frozen in my tracks, waiting for her to go on.

_Listen baby, he isn't going to hurt me, he isn't going to try anything, I know your mad just go back inside, please for me?_

**Why so you guys can do it right here without me watching?**

I took it too far, Rose looked really hurt, and she looked as if she was about to cry.

**Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Rose listen please. **

_Leave me alone!_

**Rose I'm so sorry! Please believe me baby, I love you.**

_But….._

**That was stupid I know, please I'm sorry, I love you please.**

_No._

That hurt me, she just meant that I didn't love her, whom I do, but it hurt, but I think I deserve it, and all of a sudden darkness swelled up inside me, oh no spirit.

**Fine be that way! You know what Rose, go and get yourself killed, I don't love you, and I never did and I never will, go! **

_I love you Adrian._

All of a sudden the darkness, disappeared, and I looked at Rose she was crying, and I caused it.

"Rose?" I asked barley audible.

"No, you don't love me remember, maybe you are like all of the other moroi, just want to get sex out of some dhampir and then leave? Goodbye." She walked passed Jesse, and ran off to who-god-knows-where, all alone, she could get killed, it was dark and she was stake less.

I ran after her, I had too, she might die, and it would be because of me.

I searched the whole day in the woods (night for humans) and there was

No trace of her, just her jacket.

It was plaid green jacket that cut off at her waist, making her looking even more sexy, if that was possible, then before.

**Rose, baby can you hear me? **

_Adrian,_

Her voice sounded weak, and helpless, she was hurt, badly.

**Rose where are you? Are you hurt? **

_I'm near the house I can see it, the backyard, and you I can see you, just look for me, please Adrian, it hurts so much._

**What hurts baby?**

_Everything, it hurts to breath, help me please Adrian? I love you. _

**Rose I'm so sorry, I caused this, it was spirit, and you took it away from me, it isn't fair, I love you so much Rose, just hold on for me, just keep breathing.**

I waited for a response.

**Rosie?**

Nothing.

**Rose?**

Silence.

**Rosemarie? **

Still no answer, tears started to well up in my eyes, her words echoed in my head, of what I had to do in order to save her. _I'm near the house I can see it, the backyard, and you I can see you, just look for me, please Adrian, it hurts so much._

I looked for Rose, praying I would find her, and I did, she was lying near the edge of the woods, bloody and bruised. Two puncher wounds were on her neck, oh god, strigoi.

"Rose, please do something, anything to let me know you are alive." I whispered panic flowed trough me.

She moved, very slightly but enough to be alive, I held my breath just to make sure I wasn't imagining anything, I saw a slight rise and fall of her chest, she was alive, but just holding on.

"Oh Rose," I leaned down and picked her up, carrying her back to the house.

I carried her over to the couch and put her down, Jesse and Eddie ran over and started to throw questions at me.

"What happened?"

"Who did this?"

"Is she okay?"

"Was it a strigoi?" That answer was very obvious to everyone, of coarse it was and it was only one because other wise she would be dead, maybe she did have a stake with her after all, and the strigoi must have caught her by surprise.

"Shut up!" I screamed at them. "She hurt and your rattling me with questions?!"

"Adrian," Rose breathed.

"What baby?"

"It hurts."

"Let me heal it."

"You will only give her your darkness after, she will live, but just call an ambulance." Eddie suggested.

"But-

"Then they will want to know what happened, you usually have control, but she is always looking out for you and Lissa, and this time I know that she will take the darkness from you and that will just hurt her more, don't Adrian."

I looked at her, lying on the couch, all broken, weak, cut, bruised, hurt. If it was going to hurt her more if I heal then I wont, no matter how much it hurts me to see her like this, I will always do what is best for her.

**Rose, baby, are you okay?**

_I'll be fine, but you know Eddie is right._

**I know baby, but you are just so weak and hurt, I hate seeing you like this. **

_I'm sorry Adrian._

**What, Rose you're not going to die.**

_Adrian it hurts so much though. _

**Rose, you are not stop it, I love you. I wont let it happen. Please don't, I love you so much Rose, tell me who did this, I promise they aren't going to live to see tomorrow. **

_Dimitri._

**He is here? **

_Yes, he was going to turn me, but the he decided that he shouldn't, he said I should suffer before, and the when I want to he will turn me, but that will never happen._

A crash came from outside. There outside of the window was Dimitri.

The devil himself.

**Okay that is the end of chapter 6! hope you loved it! now rose cant even try to protect Adrian! Only Eddie against 6-7 strigoi, I know that is impossible! But who will com to the rescue? Mia? Mason? Janie? Lissa? Flame boy/Pryo/Christian? Who? Tell me and R&R please!**

**~Naomi~**


	7. broken balance

Chapter 7

APOV

It happened fast then, one minute I was next to Rose by the couch and the next I was being thorn across the room.

Dimitri was leaning over Rose, just ready to bite down on her neck. Strigoi were restraining Jesse, Eddie and me.

Rose was just lying there, helpless she was weak, and really hurt, I had to do something. And that something, was what I said and it was really stupid,

"Belikov, don't touch her or else." I sounded deadly but I was really only in the social latter, I tried.

He turned around to face me, and ran over in a blink of an eye.

"What Adrian, what are you going to do to me? Nothing, because you can't even brake free of the strigoi holding you. I'm going to take Rose, and maybe let you live if you don't bother me again, now be quite."

I opened my mouth to speak, but it wasn't my voice that came out.

"No." Eddie.

Dimitri whirled around, and looked at Eddie then the one dead strigoi on the floor; he killed him silently, so no one would here him.

"You are going to leave Rose, Jess, and Adrian alone, if someone is going to die tonight, it will be me." There was fierceness and determination in his voice, and it scared the hell out of me.

**Rosemarie, can you hear me? Are you okay?**

I only used her full name when I was dead serious, and I was.

_**Oh my god Rose, Adrian what happened to her?**_

_Lissa, I'm fine, go back to doing whatever you are doing._

**Lissa, Rose is fine just go back to what you were doing okay? She just got hurt, and she is refusing to let me heal her. **

I knew it was a flat out lie, well part of it, she wouldn't let me heal her, but Rose being on her death bed, certainly wasn't nothing.

_**Fine, bye Adrian let him heal you Rose, bye. **_

I felt the connection brake, off Lissa's.

**Rose, **

_Adrian, _

**Are you okay, how much does it hurt?**

_On a scale to 1-10, I would give it an 11. Did Dimitri hurt you? You shouldn't have said what you did. _

**I don't care; I could be dead as long as he left you alone I would be at peace. **

She didn't answer

**Rose?**

Nada,

**Rosie?**

Panic started to flow throw me, I came back to reality, and Rose was still on the couch, it was just a matter if she was dead or not.

I realized that I have been let go, and I wasn't restrained anymore, all the strigoi were attacking Eddie, oh god, Eddie.

CPOV

My phone rang, it was Lissa, and she was on the verge of tears.

"Lissa, what is wrong?"

"Oh Christian it is Rose, she hurt, I just know it, I can't get into her head, and oh god what if she is dead!?"

"Liss, she isn't I promise."

"Can you go to there house, you know where it is right? I'm sorry I can't go I'm at court as you would know, and I will be back tomorrow, but can you please go?"

"Yeah sure, is it an emergency?"

"Christian! She is on the verge of death! And you ask if it is an emergency?! Sorry, I just lost it."

"Okay then I better go bye baby."

"Bye Christian."

I hung up, and ran out to the car; I speed off to Adrian and Rose house, hoping that they would both be alive when I get there.

RPOV

The pain was just too much for me, it hurt so much. And I kept feeling Lissa trying to get in, but I wouldn't let her, just to prevent her from seeing her like this. I could feel that she was panicking, and she had called Christian to help us, and I hope some other guardians.

I saw outside the window Christian's car, he was with 3 other guardians, Alberta, Stan and some other one that looked a lot like Mason.

I felt Adrian trying to get into my head, and I let him, he needed to know I was okay.

APOV

Gosh, Rose had strong walls when it came to trying get into her head, and finally she let me in, which was good.

She was alive and breathing, that was all I needed to know, I pulled out, I hate being in there longer then I have to.

Christian and 3 other people came up to the door, and I gave him a glare, that clearly said, be-quite-or-you-will-be-killed-and-so-will-Rose.

He nodded, and then the door came crashing off it hinges.

Soon all of strigoi head were alit with fire, while the guardian were staking them, except Dimitri, he escaped, will he ever die?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate you, you know?" Jesse said to me in a faint whisper. We were standing in the kitchen, getting some stuff for Rose.

"Not my fault Rose loves me more."

"I wish you never existed, I wish Rose was mining not yours."

"I wish you would leave me and her alone, but that isn't going o happen either now is it."

It has been a day since the attack on the house, Rose finally let me heal her a little bit, so now she could get up and walk around the house, but she always needed someone with her.

"You guys should really stop fighting over me since one of you already won." Rose stood near the doorway smirking.

JPOV

"You guys should really stop fighting over me since one of you already won." Rose stood near the doorway smirking.

I always loved her voice and right now, I would be in Ivashkov's position if I hadn't been such an ass in the academy.

"You're right we should." Adrian said he looked over Rose, to see if she was able to stand and not fall like she was this morning.

"I'm fine, stop worrying."

"Just checking baby," He walked over and pulled her to him by the waist, and kissed the top of her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips, I could tell that it was gently, only because I was here, and it was full of love.

"You know I still exist." I said, sarcasm dripping off my every word, but also hurt as well.

"You know, maybe we should go somewhere else then, perhaps the bedroom?" Adrian asked, in a seductive tone.

Rose shook her head, "What am I going o do with you Ivashkov?"

"I have a few ideas if you would want to try them out." He was really pushing my limit.

The phone rang and I picked it up, it was Lissa.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jesse, is that you?"

"Yup,"

"How are you? We need to get together sometimes, you know our little group that you are now part of."

"Of course, Lissa, so why did you call?" I looked over to Rose, I knew that once she heard Lissa's name that she would come running over a she did, it worked! Adrian shot the dirtiest look at me, and I just smiled in return, then I could tell that Adrian told Rose something in her head.

APOV

"Of course, Lissa, so why did you call?" I heard Jesse say from the phone, and Rose imminently let go of me, and ran over to where Jesse stood. I glared at him and he smiled in return, god I hate him.

**Rosie, someone, by that I mean Jesse is being an asshole, make him stop. **

Rose looked at me, and rolled her eyes, yes I sounded like a 3 year old, but I really didn't care right now. She sighed, and I took that as a yes.

Rose looked at Jesse smiling, as if she figured it out all on her own, she raised one eyebrow and gave him the 'you-know-I-know-what-is-going-on-look-so-stop-it' look. He saw it and glared at me, I didn't blame him, I now he could tell when we were doing the bond thing, and when we weren't, so he knew I told her, but I didn't give a shit.

Rose then took the phone, and said thing like 'okay' 'yeah' 'whatever' fine, and so on, I knew what they were talking about and I knew we were going over to Lissa's house for dinner tomorrow, but I was still going to let Rose have her fun.

"Adrian! We are going over to Lissa's house tomorrow! I haven't seen her since graduation! It has been 2 weeks! The longest ever!" She squealed in excitement.

I shook my head and smiled, "Rose, Rose, Rose what are we going to do with you?"

She shrugged and ran over and gave me a quick peak on the lips, and hugged me tight.

"I can see you aren't very excited to go?" Sarcasm dripped off my words, and I smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She smirked and started to walk away.

"No you don't," I grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her towards me, "I love you Rose."

"Love you Adrian," She whispered, and then added teasingly, "drunken moroi boy."

"I'm not a boy; I'm over 13 you know,"

"But what about at heart?" She knew me too well.

"Fine you win,"

"Yes,"

"Come, let's go somewhere more I don't know privet, maybe like upstairs, and I will give you an award." I asked seductively.

"Later,"

"Really?" My face light up, from just the thought.

She leaned up and whispered, so no one else would here, "Of course,"

I kissed her, a long deep passionate kiss, I loved her so much.

"I do really have a surprise for you, and I know it is early, but I don't care, we can wait if you want."

"What are you talking about baby?"

"Come in my bedroom and find out, and it isn't what I was talking about before." I pulled her up the stairs, and she looked down to the floor the whole time, a little terrified.

I pulled her into my room, and opened the closet; I had to find that ring.

I finally found it and put it in my pocket; I walked over to Rose and got down on one knee.

"Rose, I always knew that we were meant to be, and you were my other half since the first day in the ski lodge, when you were hurt, I just lost it, I thought you would be gone forever. I always want to be with you Rose, please tell me you love me, before I do this."

"I love you Adrian Ivashkov."

I pulled out the small velvet box from my pocket, and looked up at Rose, her face showed shock, but it also showed happiness.

I opened it, to revel a silver based diamond ring. The diamond was surrounded by smaller diamonds that were encrusted into the silver, the base had twisted metal in order to give it affect, I bought this the first day I met her, hoping this day would come and it did.

"Rosemarie Hathaway will you marry me?"

She stared at me in shock, and I really thought that she was going to say no for a second, until she jumped on top of me.

"Is this a yes?"

"Why did you even ask that, of course it is a yes!" She was crying from happiness, my fiancée.

I was lying on my back, her on top of me, kissing me on the lips, will so much passion; I thought she would die from the lack of air.

After she finally broke away, I slide the ring on her finger.

Her smiled was so big, and I guess so was mine, I loved her so much, and I always will.

"Can we go tell them?" She w=asked excitement in her voice.

"Come on Rosie," I pushed her off me and pulled her up, only then scooping her up in my arms and carrying her down my stairs.

JPOV

Adrian came down the stairs with Rose in his arms; I thought she was hurt until I saw the huge smile on her face, and the glittery ring on her finger.

No, she couldn't, no, please god no.

CPOV

Adrian and Rose came down the stairs, Rose in Adrian arms, I saw the huge grins on there faces and the ring on her finger, they were getting married; Lissa's going to be really mad for not being the first to know.

And soon Lissa would wear a ring like that on her finger, tomorrow; I was going to ask her to marry me.

RPOV

The happiness that I felt inside me was over whelming, I was getting married to Adrian, I don't care what people thought, I was getting married to someone I loved and that was all that mattered.

I. Love. Adrian. Ivashkov.

JPOV

He put her down, and then there were fighting of who was to tell, Adrian was going to tell.

"Guess what, me and Rose are getting married!"

Pain filled my chest, she loved him, not me, but all I wanted was her to love me, but that wasn't enough, I needed to get her back, I needed her more than anything, or anyone that ever walked this planet, more than air to breath.

No One's POV

Eddie's face was light up, Jesse faced dropped, Christian face was so happy for them and Roses and Adrian's faces were filled with love and joy.

Jesse put on a fake smile, in order to hide the pain, but Rose saw through it, she smiled a sad smile at him.

"Jesse," She said simply, and went up top him and hugged him, he stood there shocked at first, but soon gripped her tight, nothing more than a friendly hug, but Jesse still light up like a little kid on Christmas.

"Rose, I will always love you, please remember that." Jesse whispered, and no one else could here besides Rose. A single tear ran down his face, landing into her silky, soft hair.

"You will always be my best friend; I do love you, just in a different way."

He pulled her away, and looked her in the eyes, "When you getting married?"

She laughed a smile now on both of their faces.

**The end of chapter 7, thank you very much. Hope you guys like it, I was going to end it when he asked if he will marry her, but I would think that was evil, so I didn't. I always end on a positive note in this story well R&R PLEASE!**

**~Naomi~ **


	8. Authors Note READ

Okay hey guys! i know i am never on here anymore D: but i am going to rewrite any three or four stories you guys pick, just leave a comment. My writing has imporved tremendously, so if you liked the original you'll like the new version better(;

For all of my Posionous Rose fans out there i am most likly going to re-write it because this is my most popular story. AND IMPORTANT NOTICE: The new stories will be either replace the old one (i'll take the old ones down and replace it with the same name) or will be named StoryNameHere(Final Draft). You guys can chose outta the two choices and i'll make sure to do that and notify you!

Well thank you so much for reading my stories anyways! I love each and everyone of you nd really appreicate it! THANK YOU SO MUCH3 And if you guys do wat to read more i have my own writing and books on wattpad, my user name is GoneNeverForgotten ! :D So check it out if you want to!

Well thanks again! :D

~Naomi


End file.
